


Be Careful What You Wish For

by JungMichan



Series: Splintered Light: EXO Canon-AU Oneshots [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Crying, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Oh Sehun, and the hyungs love sehun, sehun loves the hyungs, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungMichan/pseuds/JungMichan
Summary: “Of course it will hurt," Sehun protests. "How could it possibly not?” He ducks as Chanyeol attempts to ruffle his hair. Next to him, Baekhyun is smirking.“Don’t be such a baby,” he says. Sehun eyes Baekhyun warily. The golden-haired singer might look like he wouldn’t hurt a fly, but Sehun knows better. That angelic face is capable of the worst kind of mischief. “I know exactly how to do this,” Baekhyun continues confidently. “I’m practically a professional. I could open my own business if I ever get tired of being an idol.”“Hyung,” Sehun says seriously. “Have you actually done it before?”Baekhyun avoids his eyes. He looks at the ceiling and gives a melodic hum. “I watched it on YouTube. Same difference.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Everyone
Series: Splintered Light: EXO Canon-AU Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166735
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of absolute silliness I amused myself with after a stressful work week. A lot of nonsense really, but I hope you enjoy it anyway <3

“Please don’t do this to me.”

Sehun stares from face to face with a sense of mounting panic. Four of his hyungs have him surrounded. His back is to the wall. Nowhere to run.

“Just relax, Sehun-ah,” says Chanyeol, smiling at him. Usually Chanyeol’s smiles are reassuring or filled with laughter. Sehun has come to rely on Chanyeol’s smiles. They always help him calm down when he’s stressed out before concerts, or liven up a dull evening when everyone’s tired and down.

However, this particular smile doesn’t comfort Sehun in the least. “It won’t hurt a bit,” Chanyeol continues, and Sehun bites his lower lip. There’s no doubt about it. This smile is definitely evil. He presses his back harder against the wall. If only he could somehow magically fall through it and escape the torture in store for him. His panicked mind pictures how surprised his hyungs would be if Sehun suddenly sank through the wall. He starts to giggle somewhat hysterically, claps a hand over his mouth to cut himself off. This isn't helping. He focuses back on Chanyeol. 

“Of course it will hurt," he protests. "How could it possibly not?” He ducks as Chanyeol attempts to ruffle his hair. Next to him, Baekhyun is smirking.

“Don’t be such a baby,” he says. Sehun eyes Baekhyun warily. The golden-haired singer might look like he wouldn’t hurt a fly, but Sehun knows better. That angelic face is capable of the worst kind of mischief. “I know exactly how to do this,” Baekhyun continues confidently. “I’m practically a professional. I could open my own business if I ever get tired of being an idol.”

“Hyung,” Sehun says seriously. “Have you actually done it before?”

Baekhyun avoids his eyes. He looks at the ceiling and gives a melodic hum. “I watched it on YouTube. Same difference.”

“What? It is not!” Sehun cries. He turns desperately to Kyungsoo and Jongin. The maknae line of EXO are usually more likely to be on his side. Kyungsoo looks as calm as ever. Sehun can never quite tell what his quietest hyung is thinking. Jongin, however, is just the opposite. His emotions are written all over his expressive face. Jongin looks half-amused, half-anxious, and he giggles nervously when Sehun meets his eyes with a pleading gaze.

“Help me out here, guys,” Sehun begs. “When I said I wanted this, I didn’t really mean it. Or, well, I did - but not like this!”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Kyungsoo quotes solemnly. The corners of his lips twitch.

“Sehun, it’ll be...okay?” Jongin’s nervousness makes his intended words of reassurance sound not very reassuring at all.

“It will not be okay! It’s going to hurt,” Sehun whines.

“Listen up, Sehun-ah,” says Baekhyun firmly. “All good things come at a price. You said you wanted this, and now you’re getting it.”

“You can’t get out of this,” Chanyeol agrees, grinning broadly. “Come on now. Guys, help!”

Sehun gives a wordless wail of protest as all four of them grab him, two at each arm, and drag him towards the bathroom. He resists with all his strength, but while he might have been able to hold his own against one at a time - or well, okay, not Chanyeol, or Jongin...and yeah, not Kyungsoo either, that tiny hyung has the power of pure evil in his deceptively cute body. But Sehun could take Baekhyun, right? If Baekhyun didn’t cheat by using his hapkido skills, anyway…

Okay, fine. Sehun doesn’t stand a chance against any of them individually, let alone all four of them combined. He struggles and writhes but they all just laugh at his pathetic attempts to free himself. They drag him through the bathroom door and push him down onto the closed lid of the toilet seat. 

“Hold him down,” Baekhyun instructs. “Don’t let him get away. Everything is nearly ready.” He picks up a cup from the edge of the sink. It rattles ominously. Baekhyun puts his hand inside, fishes out an ice cube, and passes it to Jongin. “Ice it till it goes numb.”

“Ah!” Sehun flinches as Jongin holds the ice against his skin. “It’s cold!”

“Stop struggling,” Chanyeol commands in his deepest voice, sounding dead serious for the first time in as long as Sehun can remember. “It’ll be dangerous if you move.”

Sehun stops struggling, immediately subdued. When he’s told by a hyung in a voice like that, he can’t help obeying. Being the youngest of a nine-member group and at the bottom of the pecking order for the last however many years has probably given him some sort of complex, he thinks, trying not to pout. 

He grips his knees and watches with growing dread as Baekhyun picks up the largest kitchen knife. It gleams in the cold bathroom light. Baekhyun holds it up and turns it from side to side, inspecting the sharpness of the blade. Sehun’s breath hitches in his throat. 

“Baekhyun, stop messing around,” Chanyeol says, exasperated. “This child is already freaking out enough as it is.”

Baekhyun grins, produces a green apple from the front pouch of his giant hoodie with a theatrical flourish, and positions it on the sink bench. He slices it briskly in half, then sets the knife aside.

“You hold this, Chanyeol,” he says, handing him one of the halves. “I’ll do the stabbing.”

“Stabbing?!” Sehun jerks back as he tries to free his arms again.

“I told you to stop struggling!” Chanyeol smacks him lightly upside the head.

Sehun shrinks back as much as he can while being restrained by three determined men. “You’re not really going to do this to me, right? Right? Hyungs!”

Baekhyun has his back to him as he stands over the sink. In the reflection of the mirror, Sehun can see that he’s holding a long silvery needle, the tip wickedly sharp. A chill crawls spider-like all the way down his spine. He watches with dread fascination as Baekhyun takes the open bottle of soju from the sink bench and pours the clear alcohol liberally over the needle, then shakes it dry, drops of soju flying everywhere. He turns around, needle poised in his dainty fingers.

“All sterilized. Kyungsoo, got the sleeper ready?”

“Right here,” Kyungsoo confirms, holding up a small gold sleeper. Jongin lets out another high-pitched giggle.

“Chanyeol, position the apple!” orders Baekhyun.

“Yes, sir!” Sehun feels his earlobe move slightly as Jongin’s ice cube is replaced with Chanyeol’s apple half.

Baekhyun advances on him. Sehun has never experienced tunnel vision before, but now, the whole world seems to narrow in on one point. All he can see is the giant needle, gleaming in Baekhyun’s pretty hand. His thoughts come in panicked bursts. Why, oh why had he admired Jongdae’s new earrings in front of his wicked hyungs? Why had he voiced his wish aloud that he could wear them too? He feels his eyes grow wider and wider until the whites are surely showing, whole body going stiff with apprehension.

“Hold him still, Jongin-ah,” says Baekhyun. He leans in close, until their noses almost touch, eyes narrowed in concentration. The needle slides out of Sehun’s field of vision, and he feels a slight pressure as Baekhyun positions the point on his earlobe.

“Oh, dear God, please,” Sehun babbles, raising his eyes to the ceiling. “Please don’t let it hurt. I’ll be so good. I’ll never say anything embarrassing on broadcast again.”

“It’s too late for prayers now, Sehun-ah,” Kyungsoo says, out of sight behind Sehun. He sounds amused. Sehun wants to protest that this is no laughing matter, but he’s too fixated on Baekhyun’s expression of intense concentration to construct the sentence.

“On the count of three,” Baekhyun says, and the others all join in the count.

“One…” Sehun squeezes his eyes shut.

“Two…” His heart starts thumping in triple-time, hammering so loudly against his ribs he’s sure they must all be able to hear it.

“Three!”

Baekhyun makes a muted noise of sudden effort in his throat. Sehun hears a faint yet sickening _pop_ as the needle breaks through his skin, pierces his earlobe and buries its sharp tip deep into the apple half. He gasps, sweat breaking out instantly on his forehead. There’s a short, stunned silence, which is broken by one of the guys behind Sehun drawing in a breath and letting out a high-pitched, ear-splitting scream. The noise bounces around the bathroom, loud and long and not showing any sign of stopping any time soon. 

“What? WHAT?” Sehun yells, eyes flying open, only to find himself nose to nose with Baekhyun. He yelps in surprise, not expecting Baekhyun to still be that close.

Baekhyun’s eyes are round as saucers. He looks as shocked as Sehun feels as they stare into each other’s eyes, until whoever is screaming cuts off suddenly into a strangled _mmmph_.

“Shut up, moron,” mutters Kyungsoo’s voice. Sehun doesn’t need to turn around to know that Kyungsoo has taken the easy way of shutting whoever-it-was up and clapped his hand over his mouth.

“...ah,” says Baekhyun faintly. He pulls the needle back through Sehun’s ear and straightens up, backing towards the sink. Kyungsoo swoops in to push the gold sleeper through the freshly-made hole in Sehun’s earlobe. Sehun gasps as heat floods into his ear. It begins to throb with a hot, steady pulse that matches the rhythm pounding heart. He winces as Kyungsoo fastens the sleeper. His fingertips come away stained red. Sehun stares at them.

“Blood!” he wails. “Hyungs! I’m bleeding!” He puts his hand gingerly to his newly pierced ear. It feels like it’s been set on fire.

“Of course you’re bleeding, what did you expect? We just punched a hole through your ear,” Kyungsoo sighs. He grabs a towel and holds it gently to Sehun’s ear.

“It’ll stop in a minute,” Chanyeol says, patting his shoulder. “The sleeper will stop the bleeding.”

“Does it hurt a lot?” Jongin looks stricken.

Sehun considers. “Not as much as I thought it would. It just feels really, really hot.”

“Yah, Baekhyun,” says Chanyeol suddenly. “Are you okay?”

Everyone looks up from fussing around Sehun to see Baekhyun leaning against the sink. Sehun goes cold as he takes in his hyung’s face. He’s never seen Baekhyun look so ill. It’s like all the blood in his body has drained away, leaving him a terrible greyish-white. Even as they look at him, Baekhyun’s eyes roll back into his head and his knees give way, pitching him towards the floor.

Sehun lunges forward, knocking the others aside as he dives to catch Baekhyun before he hits the tiled floor. They fall together in a barely-controlled tangle of limbs, Sehun just managing to get his hand around the back of Baekhyun’s head in time to cushion it from directly hitting the tiles. Baekhyun’s head rolls limply in Sehun’s hand. His eyes are closed, body limp and lifeless.

Sehun scrambles up onto his knees and shakes Baekhyun’s shoulder with the hand that isn’t still cushioning his head. “Hyung! Hyung!” he cries. He looks up frantically as the others surround them. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Oh my God,” Jongin wails. “What do we do? What do we do? Oh!” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts stabbing rapidly at the screen. “Ambulance! Gotta call an ambulance!”

“Whoa, hold up there,” Chanyeol says, grabbing the phone out of Jongin’s hand before he can connect the call. “We don’t need an ambulance.”

“Everyone, stop panicking,” Kyungsoo orders. He crouches opposite Sehun and looks down at Baekhyun’s limp form with his usual inscrutable expression. “He just fainted. He’ll come round in a minute.”

“Jongin, get water,” Chanyeol says, crouching down beside Sehun. Jongin scrambles to the sink and grabs the cup that has the ice cubes in it, kneeling beside Kyungsoo to drip ice-melt water from his fingers onto Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Wake up, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo calls. He pats Baekhyun’s cheek gently. “Come on now. You’re okay.”

Baekhyun groans. His head shifts slightly on Sehun’s hand, eyelids fluttering open to stare up at the ceiling dazedly.

“Hyung!” Sehun cries. His voice is shaking. “Can you see me? Are you okay?”

“’course I’m okay,” Baekhyun mumbles. He squints as he takes in the four faces staring down at him. “What’s going on?”

“You fainted,” Chanyeol tells him, and Sehun glances up at him in astonishment. Surely that’s not _amusement_ he hears in Chanyeol’s voice?

“I did what?” Baekhyun asks, words slurring a little. “What’re you talking about? I didn’t faint.”

“Oh, boy,” says Kyungsoo. Now that, Sehun thinks, is _definitely_ amusement. “Did you ever faint. At the sight of a little blood. I never knew you were so...delicate, hyung.”

“Yah,” Baekhyun says crossly from his prone position on the floor. “I am not delicate! I don’t faint! That - that wasn’t fainting!”

He struggles to sit up. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo help him, gripping his shoulders until he’s mostly sitting upright, Jongin’s hands fluttering around them anxiously, wanting to help but not sure how. Baekhyun slumps against Kyungsoo like he doesn’t have the strength to hold himself up, even though he’s only sitting on the floor. He’s still way too pale. Sehun bites his lip and turns his head away. The backs of his eyes prickle, and he swallows hard.

“What was it then, if it wasn’t fainting?” Jongin asks. He sounds genuinely puzzled. “It sure looked like fainting to me.”

“That’s because it _was_ fainting,” Kyungsoo tells him, sounding rather long-suffering. He shakes his head at Baekhyun, one arm around his waist to support him. “You can’t talk your way out of this one, hyung.”

“Wait till I tell the others you fainted after piercing Sehun’s ear,” Chanyeol says, practically rubbing his hands with glee.

“You dare -!” Baekhyun shakes a fist at Chanyeol. “This doesn’t go out of this room, you hear me? Promise me, all of you. Especially you, maknae...” Baekhyun’s threatening tone softens as his attention turns to Sehun. “Sehun-ah, are you crying?”

At the words, Sehun loses his battle with the walls of salt water building up in his eyes. He feels his face crumple as the tears slip over and spill down his cheeks. Chanyeol groans, but he scoots closer to Sehun and gives him a hug anyway. “Aw, Sehunnie. Don’t cry. It’s nothing serious.”

“Hyung is fine,” Kyungsoo soothes, patting Sehun’s shoulder. “See? His colour’s coming back already.”

“I cured him with water,” Jongin adds proudly. “It always works with girls in dramas – uh, not that hyung is a girl...um, I mean...” he breaks off as Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him.

Sehun sniffs, looking pitifully through his tears at Baekhyun, until Baekhyun stops giving Jongin the wrathful eye and turns his attention back to Sehun. He opens his arms. “Come here.”

Sehun doesn’t hesitate for a second. He scrambles away from Chanyeol and launches himself into Baekhyun’s hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his small body and burying his face in his shoulder.

“Shh,” Baekhyun murmurs, rocking him a little. “Don’t cry. I'm fine, baby. I'm okay.”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Sehun whispers into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I won’t, I promise. Hey, Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun says, gentle but firm. “Stop crying, okay? If anyone’s crying around here it should be me, right? I’m the one who fainted.”

Sehun lifts his face from Baekhyun’s shirt, wet with tears. He sniffs loudly and drags his sleeve across his eyes. “Oh? S-so you did faint?”

“What?” Baekhyun’s eyes fly wide. “Why, you little –”

“He admitted it! He admitted it!” Jongin crows.

Baekhyun stares around at them, outraged. “You guys are the worst!"

“I have a right to cry,” Sehun says shakily. “I’m the one with a bleeding hole in my ear.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Baekhyun glances at Sehun’s ear, then looks away hurriedly. “Anyway, I’m not the only pathetic one around here.” He pats Sehun’s head fondly. “If I fainted, this one cried. Like a baby. Over getting his ear pierced.”

“I didn’t cry!” Sehun whines. “I mean, I did, but not because…wait, that’s not fair! Hyung!”

“This is so typical of you lot,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Why is everyone in this group so dramatic? Chanyeol screams like a girl, Baekhyun passes out, Jongin tries to call an ambulance and Sehun bursts into tears - all because of one pierced ear! Thank goodness there’s at least one normal person around here.”

“That was you screaming, hyung?” Sehun is astonished. He’d assumed it was Jongin. “I didn’t know you had such range!”

“I’m normal! And I don’t scream like a girl,” Chanyeol protests. “I have a very manly scream.”

Baekhyun snorts. “If that was a manly scream, I’ll...I’ll eat Vivi.”

“Hyung!” Sehun gasps. He's genuinely shocked. "Not Vivi!"

“I’m normal too,” Jongin puts in. “I just had a…momentary lapse of judgement.”

Baekhyun starts to stand up. Despite all the teasing, they all turn towards him, hands ready to help until they’re sure Baekhyun is standing steadily on his own two feet again.

“Are you really okay now, hyung?” Sehun asks.

“You lot are so soft. Yes, I’m really okay, so you can stop treating me like I’m made of glass.” He smiles at Sehun, and even though he’s still a little tearful Sehun can’t help smiling back. Baekhyun’s eye-smile is so infectious.

“Well, I am glad to hear that,” Kyungsoo says, “because while the rest of you five-year-olds may have forgotten, Sehun has two ears.”

Jongin looks blank. “Eh?” 

“We have to do the other ear, idiot.” Kyungsoo flicks Jongin’s forehead, eliciting an outraged yelp. “Can’t have him going around all lopsided.”

“Oh, you are _kidding_ me,” Sehun moans.

“Again? We have to do that again?” Even Chanyeol looks dismayed.

“Yes, we do. And by the way, you nearly deafened me. Don’t scream in my ear this time, or I’ll _really_ give you something to scream about.” Chanyeol looks appropriately unnerved by this threat.

“Kyungsoo-hyung, it’s fine,” Sehun says quickly. “Having just one pierced ear is fine. Really. I’m _totally_ okay with being lopsided. This way I can share my earring sets with you guys! We can match! I can – nooo, let me go!” he wails as Kyungsoo grabs both his arms and marches him backwards until his legs hit the toilet and his knees buckle, forcing him to sit down again.

“This is like a recurring nightmare,” Jongin mumbles.

“You’re not even the one being mutilated!” Sehun cries.

“Baekhyun, are you going to be okay? This is your chance to prove yourself,” Kyungsoo says. “If you can do this without fainting again, I won’t tell anyone about how you fainted because of a pierced ear.”

“Include me in that!” Sehun says quickly. “You don’t get to tell anyone that I cried either.”

“Or that I screamed like a girl,” Chanyeol adds.

“Or that I tried to call an ambulance,” Jongin pipes up.

“Damn it! There goes my blackmail material,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Fine. If none of you do any of that again, I’ll take this secret with me to the grave. But it has to be all of you. If even one of you does a repeat performance the deal’s off.”

Baekhyun looks warily at the needle on the sink. It still has Sehun’s blood on it. He picks it up gingerly and swallows. “Okay. It’s a deal.”

“No fainting allowed, remember,” Sehun warns him. He shivers and forces himself not to pull away as Jongin begins to ice his other earlobe. “I can’t take being freaked out like that more than once a day.”

“I won’t faint. I got this,” Baekhyun says, more to himself than to Sehun. He rinses the needle in more soju, eyes the half-empty bottle in his hand for a few seconds, then raises it to his lips and takes a swig. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he sets it down and takes a deep breath, then turns around, needle held aloft. “Right. Chanyeol, ready?”

“Ready.” Chanyeol positions the apple half.

“Kyungsoo, ready?”

“Right here.” Kyungsoo holds the second gold sleeper aloft.

“One…two…three!” 

Pop!

It isn’t as bad this time, now that Sehun knows what to expect. Baekhyun pulls the needle back out and Kyungsoo shoves the second sleeper through the new hole. Again, Sehun’s ear floods with heat. Now both his ears are burning. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was steam coming off them.

Chanyeol gives a strange, muffled whine, but it definitely couldn’t be called a scream. Success number one.

“Holy fucking _saints_ , _”_ Jongin whimpers. Sehun isn’t sure if Jongin is trying to pray or swear, but he definitely isn’t calling an ambulance. Success number two.

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun gasps, face white again as he drops the needle and clutches the sink. “Just keep breathing. I’m okay.” Sehun isn’t sure that’s entirely true, but Baekhyun is still standing. Still conscious. Definitely not fainting. Success number three.

“Ow,” he says as Chanyeol takes the bloodied towel and dabs at his newly pierced ear. He blinks experimentally. His eyes are dry. He definitely isn’t crying. Success number four.

“We did it, guys!” he cheers. “Now Kyungsoo-hyung can’t tell on us! Right, hyung?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer.

“Hyung?” Sehun looks up and sees that Kyungsoo’s face has gone pale green. Sweat shines at his temples as he presses his hand over his mouth.

“Uh-oh - Sehun, move!” Baekhyun stops clutching the sink and stumbles forward to grab Sehun’s arms and haul him off the toilet seat. Sehun finds himself half-holding Baekhyun up, his hyung still a little unsteady on his feet.

They're not a moment too soon. Kyungsoo pushes past them, flings the toilet seat up and doubles over with a loud gagging noise. Next moment -

“Ugh, yuck, gross,” Jongin chants, backing away rapidly with his hands over his eyes. “Ew, ew, ew...”

“Hyung!” Sehun clutches Baekhyun, appalled. “You nearly got me!”

“Oh dear. Poor Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun would have sworn Baekhyun was being sympathetic if he didn't have a close-up view of said hyung's shit-eating grin.

“Poor thing,” Chanyeol adds, grinning at least as wide as Baekhyun as he pats Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo stands up shakily. He flushes the toilet and wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

“Kyungsoo-hyung spewed!” Jongin announces from where he’s pressed himself into the corner in an attempt to get as far away from the vomiting as possible, still peeking through his fingers. Sehun sends him his blankest stare. “No, really?”

“I’m so glad I didn’t do that,” Baekhyun says. “Fainting is much more refined.”

Sehun stares at him. “Refined? What’s refined about fainting?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “It always looks rather glamorous when girls faint in the dramas.”

“When _girls_ faint?” Chanyeol echoes gleefully, and Baekhyun’s eyes and mouth go round as he realises what he’s just said.

“No - wait, I didn’t mean - yah, Park Chanyeol!!” 

He lunges out of Sehun's hold, and there’s a sudden, fierce wrestling match in the middle of the bathroom. Kyungsoo still hasn’t spoken. He avoids the fight with the automatic ease of much practice, goes to the sink and rinses out his mouth under the tap. Baekhyun and Chanyeol pause in their wrestling, fists in each other’s hair, as Kyungsoo turns back to the room.

Kyungsoo _stares_ at them.

“Oh look,” Jongin says from his corner. “It’s his psychopath serial killer look.”

“It usually looks scarier though?” Baekhyun wonders.

“That’s because he’s not usually pale green when he gives it,” Chanyeol explains.

“If any of you even so much as _think_ about telling anyone about this,” Kyungsoo says in his darkest, most serial-killer voice, “they’ll never find your bodies.”

“We won’t tell,” Baekhyun says, “so long as you never tell anyone about the embarrassing things we did.”

“I guess you’re not the only normal one after all, huh?” Chanyeol grins.

Kyungsoo shakes his head despairingly. “I can’t believe that happened to me.”

“This makes us even, right?” Jongin asks.

“I guess so,” Kyungsoo says. He looks at their eager faces and sighs. “Though why you are all so happy about the fact that not one of us can handle a simple pierced ear, I don’t know.”

The others start to disperse back into the dorm, returning the cup and knife to the kitchen and taking the bloodied towel to the laundry. Sehun hangs back, pressing his lips together thoughtfully as he inspects his fire-engine red ears in the mirror. They’re even, so if one of them tells, they’ll all go down together. All that really matters is who gets to tell the story first.

He shuffles out of the bathroom, the backs of his hands pressed to his ears in an attempt to cool them, trying to suppress the tell-tale grin that wants to take over his face. They’re filming for a variety show the very next morning, and Sehun knows what he’s going to talk about in his individual question-and-answer segment. The hyungs can’t _actually_ murder him in front of all the cast members, crew, and cameras, after all. 

Right?


End file.
